


soft keys & heavy hearts

by littleglowbug



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Little bit of angst, M/M, Pack Cuddles, Pack Feels, Piano, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleglowbug/pseuds/littleglowbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a secret talent, Isaac is adorable, Derek has feelings, and Lydia knows everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft keys & heavy hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me a few days ago, and I just got around to plotting it all out, and I wrote this in about an hour or two, so sorry if it sucks!

_Gentle fingers danced over the black and white painted keys of the piano, the melody slow and even before escalating evenly into a more complex rhythm, the manicured nails falling lightly onto the higher pitch side, while a young boy sat at his mother's side on the piano bench, playing the lower part of "River Flows in You" like it was the easiest thing in the world. When the music faded out, the small boy nudged his mother to go sit next to his father, and positioned himself in the center of the worn piano bench. The boy, Genim "Stiles" Stilinski, placed his tiny hands over the keys, and began to mimic his mother's earlier playing, simply closing his eyes and letting his fingers flit across the instrument. He opened one eyes to watch his fingers at the peak of the song, the movements challenging even for his mother. His hands moved so easily on the keys, that his mother was captivated by her son's easy talent. The song wore out, ending softly and subtly._

_"Was that good, mommy?" Stiles turned to beam at Katherine and John Stilinski, tilting his head curiously at the tears welling in his mother's eyes. "Don't ry mommy, I'm sorry!" he scrambled to run into his mother's arms, squeezing himself to her._

_Katherine wiped her eyes, "Stiles that was absolutely perfect, sweetie." she kissed him on the forehead._

_Stiles made a small noise in the back of his throat, "Why're you sad then?" he asked._

_With a shake of her head and a soft laugh, Katherine explained how proud she was of her bby boy, growing up to be so good at the one thing besides her family that she loved the most. "I have something to tell you, Stiles." the cautious tone was enought o make Stiles be silent and nod, his amber eyes almost scanning his mother's for any sign of anger or potential punishment, but she merely reached her hand out to John, sighing. "I...Stiles, mommy's sick, and I won't be around for much longer...In fact, probably only a little bit more time." she explained, and the look of confusion, desperation, and pure hurt that crossed her son's face briefly was enought to make her break down, hugging her son as he processed that his mother was going to_ die _. And soon, according to her._

_"It's okay, mommy, we'll just have to be happy until you go bye bye." Stiles said, tugging away from his mom, not a trace or sign of a tear in his bright eyes. "Let's go do something fun with daddy, okay? And tomorrow you and daddy are going to go out and have alone time, I can go over to Scott's." he continued shooting of ideas, planning as the days went by._

_So no, his mother's weakening, withering, and eventual death two years later was not a surprise to one eight year old Stiles Stilinski, but that didn't mean it didn't shake and break him. What was a surprise was that the day she was at her sickest, hollow bones, and sunken features, there was a small piano nestled at the foot of her bed, and Stiles was confused until the words "play for me" left his mother's pale, chapped lips. Of course he obliged, playing "River Flows in You" four times before the slowing of her breathing was too noticable, and his father entered the room, and they sat on each side of her, holding her hands. Her very last words to them both was, "I love you" and a single, barely there tear slid from her tired eyes as Stiles broke down in front of her, his father having to drag him out of the room as he screamed that he wanted his mother, wanted to see her, touch her, and be with her._

_Stiles played the piano only rarely after that, when he needed to feel close to his mom._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, why exactly do you have a piano in your loft, Derek?" Stiles asked, leaning back on the couch next to Lydia and Jackson, quirking an eyebrow at the older man, who shrugged slightly, not much favoring long, actual answers. 

When Stiles contnued to stare at Derek, he got an answer, "It came with the loft." 

"Ten points for actual people answers, Derek. Good boy." Stiles said.

"Stilinski, what's with the dog jokes, man? Such a low blow." Jackson shook his head, playfully shoving Stiles. Scott fell onto the seat next to Stiles, nudging him gently.

Stiles glanced over at his best friend, who had a questioning look on his face. "Don't you play the piano like, really well. Like, musical prodigy well?" Scott asked, tilting his head at the sudden acceleration in Stiles' heart rate. "Because I remember hearing you play once and I may or may not have started crying because it was so good." he recalled the memory. 

"Haven't played for a while...it used to be a thing my mom and I did. After she died I only played four or five more times, and only one song. I actually only know one song." Stiles admitted, his heart and stomach clenching. 

"Play for us." Lydia requested suddenly. 

Stiles laughed softly, "I haven't for so long, and I only do when I'm feeling sad about my mom," he sighed, not moving. 

"Please?" Derek asked, looking at Stiles. "My sister used to play. She was best at this one song... _River Flows in You_ I think." he seemed to remember, and nodded. "Yeah, that was the song." 

Stiles merely looked at Derek, "That's the one song I know," he ignored Lydia's whispered "soulmates" and he stood up, crossing over to the piano, opening the keys cover, running his fingers delicately across the surface. "Hm, might as well." he made a small huff of contentment and sadness as he pressed down the first note, and just like that the melody began, his long fingers dancing familiarly across the keys, and he was so focused he missed the sad look the crossed Scott's face, Lydia's or Allison's tears, Erica's whimper, or Derek's swallow where he tried to clear his face of all emotion, but his eyes were too sad. What he didn't miss was once the song was done, Isaac immediately hugging Stiles, tears in the golden haired boy's eyes. 

"Don't cry, Stiles." he whispered, and that's when Stiles realized he had been, in fact, crying. He hugged Isaac back, resting his head against the boy's shoulder. He evenually pulled away though, wiping his eyes and smiling softly. 

"Wow, I don't think I've ever let myself cry over my mom since her birthday nine month ago." Stiles said, and then noticed the look of utter, agonizing sadness on Derek's face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Laura! Play it again!" A seven year old Derek smiled at his older sister, his features untouched by the terrifying future beheld for the boy. Laura tossed her dark hair over her shoulder and moved over so Derek could sit next to her. "What's it called?" he asked his sister, tilting his head as she began gently restarting and playing the song once again._

_The older girl doesn't even look up, "River Flow in You. It's my favorite, and the only song I can play," she chuckled, "Do you want to learn how to play it, too?"_

_Derek shook his head, "No, this is your thing. Just like my thing is drawing." he smiled._

_"You are way too smart for your age, kid." Laura had stopped playing to talk with Derek, but now turned back and began playing again, letting Derek press a few keys whenever he felt the need, and Derek smiled. He sat with Laura, playing new, fresh-out-of-their-minds songs for at least an hour every day during the summer, and when he went back to school, their time was cut down to thirty minutes at the most, but Derek was still happy._

_When the fire happened, him and Laura spent all their time together, but never invested in a piano._

_When Laura died, Derek became this emotionless man, closing himself off from the world around, afraid to be near people because they always got hurt._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stiles grabbed Derek and pulled him up, hugging him. He didn't know why he did it, but he was glad, at least, that Derek's arms wrapped around him, too. "Thank you." Derek muttered into Stiles ear, and Stiles smiled. 

"We're pack." Was Stiles' simple answer, and within second Isaac was grabbing Stiles around the waist, and Erica was hugging them both. Lydia, Allison, and a mildly hesitant Jackson incased the four in a bone crushing group hug, Scott and Boyd joining in last, the pack wrapped around Derek and Stiles. Stiles then though of his mom, and smiled, knowing she'd be happy for him. She'd love that he found a second family, and that he was so hopelessly fucking in love with Derek, regardless of the age difference.

Lydia then spoke up, "Now kiss, damnit!" and suddenly Derek was kissing Stiles, because you don't go against Lydia- no matter if you're the Alpha, and Stiles is kissing back and it's slightly clumsy and a bit awkward but it's perfect. Cheers mixed with Scott's groan at seeing his best friend sucking face with his Alpha, but soon enough Scott was grinning as Derek actually smiled for the first time since they'd met him. An actually, honest to God smile. 

 


End file.
